1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lamp module and a desk lamp using the same, and more particularly to a lamp module and a desk lamp using the same capable of reducing manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lamp module has gained a wide range of application in people's everyday life, such as the lamp signs on computer casing, the traffic light and the decoration lamps of department stores, and can be seen everywhere. As the awareness of power saving is rising and the demand for the lamp module is increasing, how to provide a lamp module capable of reducing manufacturing materials and power consumption and at the same time maintaining the luminance level has thus become an imminent task for the industries.